Lullaby
by ellibobelli
Summary: Edward, caught up in his own thoughts, started fooling around on his grand piano one day. Edward's POV. Read and Review?
1. The River Flows in You

Chapter One,

The River Flows in You

(Edward POV)

My fingers brushed lightly over the surface of the smooth piano keys as I sat down on the long and elegant bench. The sheet music to my most recent composition was balanced on the make-shift music stand, so I began to play it out of spite.

I was rusty. I seemed like I hadn't played in over a hundred years, though I played just yesterday. The tune to the song was boring and badly written, casting awful sounding pitches and harmonies into the air. The rhythms were easy and I could play my song with ease, but my fingers were sloppy and cracked the song.

I hit the keys with more force than necessary on the last note, frustrated and tense. Could she really make me feel this way? Did I crave her blood so much that I couldn't concentrate – even on something that I loved to do? The callous contrast of the final notes rang quietly into the air while I shook the thoughts from my head. I pushed the music off the piano stand and heard it hit the ground with a muffled _thud._ The room silent again, but the annoying hum of thoughts still chattered in the back of my mind.

Taking in a breath of unneeded air, I closed my eyes and let my fingers sweep the keys with delicate strokes. When they landed on the correct keys for the chord, they pushed down lightly, and a sweet sounding melody started to fill the dead silence. Even the humming thoughts began to disintegrate as my mind melted away from the present and concentrated on playing the new and unfamiliar song.

After the beginning chord, I twisted in eighth notes which balanced effortlessly with the counter-melody. The gentle rhythm seemed silky and flawless, and relaxed every tensed muscle in my body. My fingers continued to move with subconscious grace as the song slowed to a near halt, but the image that the song gave me in my head made me continue even farther.

A lovely face, heart-shaped and awkward, stared at me through my heavy lids. Her long brown hair trailed behind her ears, and fell elegantly over her shoulders, framing her face. Her pale complexion didn't seem as outstanding as it once did, but it was normal for me. Her incredibly deep and chocolate brown eyes sparkled with a loving tint, but shyness twinkled with the most intensity.

And I finally knew were my new song came from.

"Bella," I whispered into the melting last note.

Her face disappeared and my mind returned to the awake and conscious state that I was most frequently in. The annoying hum started again, and I opened my eyes to a room full of poignant eyes – my family.


	2. Comptine D’Un Autre Été

Chapter Two,

Comptine D'Un Autre Été

(Edward POV)

As the final note dissolved, tension took its place in the peaceful aura I had created for myself; it was almost tangible. The music had helped me think and relaxed me; there were more to the harmonies and rhythms than just notes and scales. Each ivory key my fingers pressed down on meant more than just a sweet sound – it trigged a new sentiment I wasn't entirely familiar with.

I glanced around the room, musing, and studied the faces of my family. Each of them had a different thought running through their head, a different something flickering in their eyes. And just as the music made me feel, I could tell it affected them differently, also. It was hard to believe that an improved piece of composition could do this to me and them alike. It was almost like a magic lure – something you're so fond of, but don't necessarily understand.

The silence that followed the music was almost painful. And though each one of them wanted to break it, they thought there was nothing to say. Questions, joy, criticism, beliefs flooded their thoughts; they had their own opinions formed already, and they knew that I would easily hear it.

I sighed and looked down at the piano. The keys were saturated in the dim sunlight, and shined with the smooth exterior. I placed my right hand on the appropriate ivory, and it started to sparkle faintly. I stared at my incandescent fingers for a brief moment, wondering if it was right to tell her, and began to fumble around with the notes. I was trying – unsuccessfully - to recreate the song. But I was feeling a jumble of things – frustration, passion, slight anger – and it was hard for me to get the notes just right. I was trance-like when I was playing the song for the first time, completely unaware and thoughtless; obsessed almost, with the images of the song.

The odd contrast of my attempts cut through the air, and an abrupt wave of calm inundated me. It was a calm similar to what I experienced while I was playing.

I hit the keys in dissatisfaction – surprisingly not breaking the piano - and looked up at Jasper. He smiled softly at me, just as the rest of them shrugged into the chairs scattered around the open living room.

I decided now would be the best time to talk, if I wanted to, so I took a deep breath. "Is it wrong to get myself caught up in something like…her?" I struggled for the right words, and hoped what I said made sense.

"Not necessarily," It wasn't Jasper's quiet voice that answered, but Esme's gentle one. "Just do what you think is right,"

Sighing, I began to play around with the notes again, pensive. But no matter how much I mimicked the original melody, I didn't get quite the same mood. The "mood" was alien to me – it was always lurking, but I never prominent. I didn't need to feel love for anyone in my time, except my family when I was young. But even with the lack of experience, I knew it was wrong to show any feeling toward a delicate human like Bella; but was this love or just an obscene liking to her blood?

My fingers trailed to a stop, and the room fell silent. I stared at the keys, wondering if the music could bring my mind to any sort of peace. Each time I played the song over, it sounded different – darker as I grew more frustrated and lighter as my mood softened. Just like my feelings for Bella.

I realized then what my plan for the night was, and every night after this one. Alice cleared her throat, and I looked up to see her mouth twitching into a small smile; of course she would be watching the future for me. I gave her a small nod, standing up, and took a slow step away from the piano. The light from the sun was disappearing slowly, giving way to twilight, but I knew that I would have to wait until at least midnight to leave, to be safe.

Sighing, I stood up from the piano, and walked slowly to the door. It was only drizzling lightly, but I didn't necessarily want to be soaked from staying outside until midnight. I had no idea what I was going to do to pass the time, but I knew that it was going to be a long night of waiting…

**I personally don't think it's that great, but I guess you can decide that. Read and review for me? I wrote this chapter for everyone that wanted me to (and Nora!!). I have another chapter already planned out. So, there will be at least one more update on this story, if you guys want me to. Kay? :D**


	3. Moonlight Sonata

Chapter Three,

Moonlight Sonata

(Edward POV)

I stayed positioned in front Bella's house, contemplating with myself. I stood there for what seemed like a long time, thinking. I glanced at the time on my cell phone – twelve o'clock, exactly. The moon was bright and full, and lightened the front of Bella's house considerably. I stared at her open window, listening to the faint murmur of her heartbeat and the obnoxious snoring of Charlie. Should I really do this; was it right? I groaned to myself, my heart conflicting with the common sense of my mind.

Before I could think anymore – I knew I would be sitting in front of her house all night, if I did try to think this through logically – I swiftly and effortlessly jumped into Bella's window. I held my breath, hoping that it would calm the lure of her blood. I shuddered – how could I even _dare_ to think about killing Bella? I felt like such a monster being here, watching Bella sleep.

But I can't say I'm not glad I went.

Bella looked so defenseless, so…I thought for a moment, trying to conjure the right word. Beautiful wouldn't cut it. Her motionless body, sleeping so calmly, seemed amazing for me. Moonlight was shining vibrantly, streaming through her window, illuminating her small room. She rustled in her sleep, and I slipped into a darkened corner that wasn't hit by the glow.

I scanned my eyes over the small room, and spotted a rocking chair, on the opposite side of the room. I walked quietly over to it, as to not disturb the sleeping Bella, and summarily sat down. I rocked back, studying her immobile figure. I marveled at her human figure, dreaming in a deep sleep. Her heart was steady, and quiet. It was incredibly peaceful.

Suddenly, a breath of air escaped her lips, and formed a single word. "_Renee…"_ I froze, listening carefully. Her heartbeat had accelerated slightly, and she turned over. "_Jacksonville…"_ Renee was her mother, if I recalled correctly. She grunted lightly, and sunk back into her bed.

I sighed in relief, shrugging back into the hard wood of the chair. So, she talked in her sleep. I smiled slightly, and continued to watch her.

I lost track of how long I actually stayed, so absorbed in her wondrous sleeping figure. It was so easy for me to get caught up with myself in a situation like this. I was not only a monster, but I _selfish_ monster, I realized. I wanted Bella, but I wasn't sure yet. Love is so blinding…even for a hundred some year old vampire.

Light was starting to stream faintly in, pre-dawn pink and yellows filling the sky. Her digital alarm clock read five thirty. I got up silently, and walked over to Bella. She was breathing deeply, her lips pulled into a smile.

I brushed my hand against her cheek; it was warm, and turned slightly pink at my touch. I stifled a chuckle, and walked over to the window. Bella sighed deeply, and her lips pulled in a wider smile. In a gust of air, she said something that sent an electric shock through my body. I felt like I was a small child, receiving a gold star from the teacher for the first time, or a budding butterfly, flying for the first time. "_Edward." _It was simple, straight to the point, but it was the best thing I had heard in my life. Her – Bella, a delicate human, something I knew I could crush in a single touch – _had said my name._ I grinned.

But I realized I shouldn't be so happy about this. I _could_ crush her skull with one wrong touch. I wanted her blood. Both those things, if I were to slip, would shatter all my carefully developed resistance. I shouldn't want her. She shouldn't want me – in fact, I almost hoped she would choose someone else. Someone _human._ She had already touched my life, and that would never change, but I didn't want to end up hurting her. Her heart starting to beat louder in her chest, and she breathed my name again, slightly more audible.

I took a deep breath and stepped to her window, stealing one last glance at her. She was like a mere rabbit to me, so fragile, so easy to kill. And yet, I was in love with her. Her, Bella Swan.

Once more, she exhaled my name. I shook my head.

_This could not be right._ I thought to myself, jumping out of her window, into the broadening daylight.

I hit the ground and started to run into the woods, my heart and mind conflicting, like they were earlier.

_This could not be right. _But I was sure that the normal laws of impossibility didn't apply to Bella and I anymore.

**I think it's slightly odd that I (ahem. Edward.) compares Bella to a rabbit...hm. But it's late. Ah, well. This chapter is for Lily, the most amazing person in the world. Read and review for me? Preeety please? I'll love you guys lots. I was planning on this being the ending, but if I get reviews - ahem - maybe it doesn't have to be. If you like it, of course. I'm not stating my opinion. :P**


End file.
